Naruto-Treasure Sniper
by ratedn777
Summary: Naruto after being under-appreciated and used by Konoha leaves causing Konoha to crumble and the shinobi way of life to die. This is the birth of Kamen Rider Diend!


**Hello everyone! This is a one shot only. I read a story where Naruto is still a genin after the war and Sasuke was made sixth hokage, Naruto's friends accepted him without question while Naruto was forgotten. The stories name was Plan B by MadScrivenings, so if the author is reading this, I thank you for the inspiration and I am not copying your story just inspired by it. Like I said this is a one-shot and a Kamen Rider Crossover with Naruto. after this expect a new chapter of The Path I Choose as it is already under way. I do not own the original content just this story.**

Special Dai-Service

Naruto Uzumaki, the true hero of the Fourth Shinobi war, was once again in the darkness. Now Naruto was truly a special individual who sacrificed his happiness for the sake of others and at least expected a show of gratitude but no! Konoha had truly become a hypocritical, conniving and egotistical cesspool.

Naruto looked in front him to see the coronation of the Rokudaime Hokage: Sasuke Uchiha. The village was cheering for Sasuke as if he was king of the world, it didn't help how they simply forgot that he was the one who betrayed their trust in the first place and that he did plot to destroy Konoha. The village always gave Sasuke what he wanted in a silver platter no matter what whilst Naruto had to earn his everything his way and even now he still had nothing to show for it. Every one of his so called friends in Konoha were promoted to Jonin while he remained a Genin and unable to compete in Chunin Exams due to him being too overpowered, yet Sasuke was made Hokage straight after his return.

'What complete and utter bullshit! Next time there's a world crisis you guys can fight it all you want without my help!' Naruto saw the Konoha 10 alongside Sai and the Ichiraku's alongside Iruka, Kurenai, a revived Asuma, Kakashi and Gai clapping their hand and cheering alongside them. What really pissed off Naruto the most that the person he affectionately called his 'baa-chan' was handing Sasuke the hat with a proud smile on her face. This sickened Naruto who left to go home.

(With Naruto in his apartment)

Naruto started to destroy everything in his crummy apartment, including his bed and fridge. 'Why is it even that teme gets everything so easily, while I give my blood, sweat and tears for a village that once treated me like the plague. I had nothing! While he was given everything! What is he? A nation treasure!' This got Naruto thinking on one word 'Treasure'. When Naruto was a child everything he held sacred was either broken or destroyed in front of him and when he finally became a ninja he gain precious people only for them to turn their backs on him. They only needed him for fights they knew they could not win, now everything making sense.

Naruto defeated Gaara and yet no one knew that piece of information except a few individuals, yet it was not revealed that Naruto had saved Konoha that day. The several alliances were because of Naruto and let's not forget who brought Tsunade back to this hellhole and Tsunade still owed him several apologies, with the most recent one being sent to that god forsaken prison even though they knew he was innocent. Let's see if they liked it when they were being beaten to a bloody pulp and couldn't defend themselves.

Naruto decided then and there that enough was enough. But if he went out, he would go out with bang. So his course of action was set in motion and knowing that everyone would reap what they sow. The celebration would be a while leaving all stores, shops and houses vacant, including clan houses. 'This is gonna be fun. Time to take away their treasure.'

It seemed the new Naruto had gained an intelligence boost, as Naruto took to studying in the aftermath of the war and now had an IQ of over 300. (He used shadow clones to speed up the process)

With that Naruto activated his shadow clone jutsu and sent several clones with letter to places that have formed alliances with Konoha. Though he doubted the ninja villages would listen, especially Suna and Kumo. Temari was too in love with Shikamaru so she has sway over her brother in his decisions and the Raikage may respect Naruto now but they were in that prison thing as well.

'Mess with the bull you get the horns, now count up your sins!'

Naruto sent summoned several clones and ransacked every locked down building including his friends or rather former friends homes and took their treasures. 'Huh this feels good, I like being bad. I'm done being a hero.' Then everything went black or rather white.

(In a plain of existence)

"So you called me here again huh jiji." Naruto spoke to the figure in a mocking tone towards the figure who he called jiji. The Rikudo Sennin Hagoromo Otsutsuki.

"Naruto what is happening to you? You are a man of virtue and honour, why are you doing this?" Hagoromo asked him.

"I think you know why jiji and even if you don't it's none of you concern. After all you may be the so called 'Kami' of Shinobi but now I decided to quit that life and become what I was meant to be." Naruto told the old man quite harshly.

"And what is that?" The ancient being asked.

"The world's greatest thief." Naruto replied calmly.

"Naruto stop this nonsense, you are better than thi…" He trailed off as he began feeling immense pain and the atmosphere shaking.

"Jiji you wouldn't understand. The world has become a disgusting place even worse than when your mother lived. People use other people and you and your family caused this. I am not your son Asura, I'm me Naruto Uzumaki, world's greatest thief. Once your gone Sasuke loses what makes him special since you gave us our new powers except mine were earned and his were given to him. After this I'm gonna find the 'source' of our power."

Hagoromo' eyes widened "Y-y-yo-u-u know about 'that'?"

Naruto nodded while smirking "The truth of how we are able to wield chakra and use it to our advantage. The tree of life an unnatural phenomenon that was responsible of releasing a seed that eventually became the Shinju, which bore the fruit of destruction. Once that is destroyed, it will permanently erase chakra from this world leaving all of us to rely on our own powers as humans."

"And you would be alright to live without chakra and destroy the biju who you have befriended. I never thought you who would be my one true successor become this tainted but in the end I can only blame myself as I taught the ways of Ninshu to others. For what it's worth I'm sorry gaki." With that the Rikudo Sennin disappeared and ended the curse forever, though it would not end hatred.

"Yeah you are. Now that is." Naruto went back to the real world.

(With Sasuke)

Sasuke watches everyone dance and party but feels his eyes sting. Eventually the pain subsided and everything went back to normal. Oh how Konoha would feel the consequences of their actions.

(Back with Naruto)

Naruto's clones returned to him and he gained their memories. With that he turned and left through the gates of Konoha. With that three years of hell began officially for Konoha as well as the whole world.

(Three years later)

"Hokage-sama, Tsunade-sama the creatures are advancing! It seems we won't be able to survive this. Everyone but Hinata of the Konoha 12 died and it seems they captured her for interrogation. It also seems they got her to talk." A Chunin said to the Rokudaime who could have looked better, as he lost his left arm and eye.

"You're dismissed. Now hold off the enemy so we can counterstrike." Sasuke ordered one of his last remaining men to go back in the battlefield. Things went downhill since every ninja lost their chakra, even Lee who mainly used taijutsu had required chakra to use the gates and increase his strength was powerless against them. Everyone who was revived in the fourth war once again died.

All this happened because they abandoned Kakashi's golden rule, 'Those who break the rules are trash but those who abandon their comrade are worse than trash.' Needless to say without Naruto and without chakra, Konoha made it's grave with each of Sasuke's age group succumbing to horrible deaths and before that realising what they have done to Naruto made them lose their spark forever, along with Naruto taking everything precious from everyone while they busy partying like no tomorrow. The Ichiraku family lost the ability to maintain their business and now lost their favourite customer who they realised that they betrayed. Hinata truly felt lower than low and even quit being a kunoichi for betraying her nindo and the one she loved. Tsunade couldn't believe what she had done that she had even given up drinking and even regained her senses and hated the Uchiha. The rest of the gang each became sloppy in missions even though there was barely enough to go around as because of Naruto's defection as every alliance had been broken.

If that was not enough Naruto found the 'source' of chakra and destroyed it, completely annihilating the purpose of ninja villages. Though some countries prospered at the beginning but that all changed when strange monsters appeared known as kaijin. They destroyed the other countries with the remnants of Konoha left as survivors.

~BOOM~

"**Well what do we have hear? A bunch of pathetic humans who don't know how to give up. Wait what am I saying? The one outside just gave up before we slaughtered them. Now men, ATTACK!" **A kajin ordered his men to attack the former ninjas who died shortly without putting up much of a fight.

(With the captured prisoners)

Hinata Hyuga who quit being a kunoichi three years ago and one who betrayed Naruto Uzumaki, the one she claimed to have loved and still loved was in a cell alongside two women who also were once Naruto's friends. Koyuki Kazehana and Shion the priestess.

They were captured by the organisation who caused the destruction of their villages, though Hinata slowly started to hate her own village and herself for what happened to Naruto, Dai-Shocker.

"**Men! Take these women towards the experimentation chamber. It is time to turn them to our cause." **A strange spider-like kaijin ordered his subordinates. But however luck was not on their side since an explosion came from the chamber and blasted the kaijin and his subordinates away. Then a Dai-Shocker foot soldier appeared out of nowhere and opened the cell doors.

The foot soldier had turned back towards the fallen Dai-Shocker members and said "I can't allow you to harm this ladies, as I need them for now. Ja-ne." He finished by giving a mock salute. "Come with me if you girls want to live." The followed him towards a portal that opened, while they hesitated at first but knew they had to escape.

They appeared in an tranquil environment, though it was ruined, which Hinata recognised as the famed Mount Myoboku, the place where Naruto mastered his sage mode. Then suddenly an explosion occurred which the figure that saved them pushed them away from.

"**Kisama. Who're you!" **A fangire kaijin appeared in front of them.

The figure removed his clothes in one swift motion revealing his face. "Naruto Uzumaki. The greatest thief in the world. Remember that." Naruto finished with his middle and index finger in a shooting motion. The girls saw the new and improved Naruto and let's say they liked the way he looked. His spikey hair no longer there, now wild and free hair let down with a fringe. (Dante's hair) he also wore a white jacket and gain more muscle tone and was now over 6 feet tall.

"Hello again Hyuga-san, Shion-chan and Koyuki-chan. Hisashiburi." The girls were happy to see him except Hinata who was upset that he called her Hyuga-san. It seems he's still angry at her betrayal, she knew she would be if she was in his shoes.

'Why did I ever follow that Uchiha-teme! I'm such a hypocrite.' Hinata thought.

"But you guys can call me Kamen Rider…Diend." Naruto pulled out a strange weapon and card. He opened it and placed the card inside the slot and closed.

(Play Kamen Rider Decade: Treasure Sniper)

"Henshin!" **"KAMEN RIDER D-D-DIEND!"** Naruto fired a shot and started to transform. Mysterious cards went onto him and he became a blue armoured warrior. The grunts started attacking Diend, which caused him to defend himself and take down several combatants before blasting them and destroying them.

"Just you and me ugly. Come on!" Diend made the hand gesture which got the fangire to charge ahead and attack him. Naruto exchanged blows with him before rolling away and shooting at him, knocking him at the ground. "Special Dai-service!"

Diend hit his finisher **"ATTACK RIDE! D-D-DIEND!" **Diend hit his finisher and destroyed the fangire. Diend reverted back into Naruto. The girls went over to him.

(Music end)

"Now that their dealt with, I need you three to tell me something important." Naruto raised his weapon over towards the girls "Tell me the location of Dai-Shocker's treasure vault. Now!" The girls widen their eyes stepping back.

**End **

**A little one-shot that got me inspired by post-shinobi war stories. This is just a one shot story with a cliff-hanger ending. It's up to the reader's imagination on how this plays out. The Path I Choose is next up. Sorry if it's rushed but like I said it is a one-shot and for the fans of Kamen Rider, since this was never done, Naruto being Diend.**


End file.
